Vulneráveis
by Dree-chan
Summary: Fracos.


Vulneráveis

Fracos.

Não sabia de onde vinha, ou desde quando se sentia assim, mas vê-la desviar o olhar e se retirar todas as vezes ao ver Naruto com Sakura o incomodava.  
Talvez, por se sentir responsável pelas besteiras que Naruto faz - e rejeitar a Hyuuga após a mesma quase ter morrido por ele, com certeza, foi a maior delas.  
Ou por ele saber, também, que todo esse "amor" repentino de Sakura para com Naruto era para tentar causar ciúmes à ele.  
A verdade é que Naruto era um idiota. Sempre foi. E ficar demonstrando todo o amor que sentia por Sakura nas saídas entre amigos - onde, provavelmente, Hinata tentava se distrair - também não era lá um dos seus feitos mais inteligentes.  
E foi numa dessas saídas em que Naruto se atrasou para ir em sua casa. O que tornou as coisas mais interessantes. Ele iria sozinho para observá-la, na mesa, conversando com seus amigos.  
Ele gostava das suas reações e os sorrisos tímidos (estes que ele demorou pra admitir que gostava de vê-los) que ele provocava nela.  
Gostava, também, de quando ela colocava os fios negros atrás da orelha esquerda, quando estava concentrada em alguma coisa. Se ela estivesse com os óculos então... era o seu fim.  
Naruto não foi idiota apenas por estar com Sakura, mas por colocar fim em uma relação que mal havia começado com Hinata. Bom, ao menos ele havia tentado... disso Hinata não poderia falar.  
Sasuke já ficara com Hinata sozinho na casa de Naruto, uma vez, quando Sakura ligou pedindo que ele fosse buscá-la em sua casa para que os quatro pudessem passar a tarde juntos. Hinata se mostrou desconfortável com o pedido de Sakura, mas o loiro foi mesmo assim. Foi quando Sasuke a viu colocando os óculos pela primeira vez.  
Viu quando ela coçou um pouco os olhos, tirou-o do estojo e colocou-os na ponta do nariz. Sorriu para Sasuke, quando viu que ele estava a olhando, e disse, corada:

-_Não me olhe desse jeito, Sasuke. Eu tenho que usá-los desde pequena. Mas não costumo usar quando estou fora de casa. - sorriu docemente pro rapaz enquanto prendia o próprio cabelo em um coque de modo em que alguns fios ficassem soltos ao lado do seu rosto. _  
_- Deveria usar mais vezes. Eu gostei. - falou, fingindo estar impassível, olhando para a luminária laranja da sala como se fosse a coisa mais interessante que ele já tivesse visto. Viu com o canto dos olhos que ela apertou a barra do vestido que usava e o tom escarlate que se tornaram as bochechas dela. _

Naruto não voltou naquela tarde.  
E Hinata teve que ir embora antes das 19h. Chamou Sasuke para jantarem no Ichiraku, às 18h. Sasuke achava que nunca tivera tanto assunto, ou que sequer tinha falado tanto em sua vida em um único dia como naquela tarde. Ela, aparentemente, não queria por fim na conversa e ele também não, então... por que não?  
Caminharam lado a lado. Hinata havia perdido um pouco a timidez.  
Falava abertamente e, vez ou outra, fazia uns gestos com as mãos para demonstrar o tamanho de algumas coisas, ou para subir os óculos. Achava engraçado quando ela sacudia o nariz para demonstrar desgosto por alguma coisa. Era uma careta, mas ela era bonita demais para que ficasse feio. E acabava por sorrir de canto algumas vezes.  
Foi numa das empolgações dela que Sasuke viu.  
Ela se pôs de costas ao Ichiraku, que estava a alguns metros de distância, mas que se podia ver claramente as cabeleiras loira e rosa. Os donos sentados lado a lado e Sakura levando o lámen para a boca de Naruto.  
O sorriso de Sasuke, que era dirigido à Hinata por ela ter se posto na ponta dos pés e levantando um pouco os braços para demonstrar o tamanho de Sasuke (na verdade, a diferença de altura entre eles), sumiu. E ela percebeu que tinha algo errado. Abaixou os braços devagar junto com os pés, trazendo-a ao tamanho normal, e um pouco antes de virar-se, Sasuke pôs a mão no ombro da mesma. Acompanhando-a.  
Ele não precisou dizer nada. E ela entendeu o que estava acontecendo quando viu Sakura afastar-se do rosto do loiro depois de dar um breve selinho do mesmo.  
Sasuke pensou que Hinata correria, mas ela não o fez. Sentia ela tremer, mas ela continuou andando em frente. Com um falso sorriso entre os lábios. Não precisava ser nenhum vidente para prever o que estaria por vir.  
Sasuke, em momento algum, saiu do lado dela. Ele não era tão sentimental assim, mas os dois meses que ela passou com Naruto os aproximou bastante. A ponto de ele correr atrás dela, se fosse preciso. Apesar de que agradeceria bastante se ela não o fizesse.  
Hinata fingiu limpar a garganta quando estava a dois passos de distância de Naruto.  
Ele se virou distraído, ainda sorrindo, e apenas alguns segundos depois percebeu a situação em que se encontrava.

_- Hinata, eu posso explicar. - começou, mas foi interrompido. _  
_- Sabe, Sasuke, meu pai tinha razão. Naruto-__**san**__ não merece ter nenhum tipo de relacionamento com a herdeira do Clã Hyuuga. Na verdade, Naruto__**-san**__ não merece o respeito nem a admiração de alguém com atitudes como esta - a cabeça erguida e o semblante impassível em uma situação que exigia um enorme controle emocional da parte dela, demonstrava uma verdadeira líder. Não era de esperar menos, ela herdaria o Clã em menos de um mês. Sakura abriu a boca para falar algo, mas Hinata virou-se, ficando de frente para Sasuke, para que nenhum dos dois que, agora, estavam às suas costas vissem o início de suas lágrimas, continuou - e se Sakura__**-san**__ quiser permanecer com os cabelos róseos que tanto atraiu a atenção de Naruto-**san**, e sua vida, será esperta o suficiente para não me dirigir a palavra._

E Hinata andou, ciente de que Sasuke estaria atrás dela.  
Na verdade, Sasuke sabia de onde vinha tudo isso. De onde vinha as borboletas no estômago e a sensação de estar vulnerável e preso. Ele soube naquela noite. Quando ela, ao virar a esquina o abraçou fortemente, escondendo o rosto no pescoço do mesmo. Chorou como uma criança. Chorou até não ter mais lágrimas para derramar. E, sentindo as mãos grandes acariciando-lhe as costas, acalmou-se. Afastou-se com dificuldade. Tirando os óculos do rosto, para enxugar as lágrimas.  
Caminharam para a mansão Hyuuga. Sasuke jantou lá naquela noite.  
Com o tempo veio a cerimônia de Hinata. Onde ela fazia os seus 18 anos e recebia o Clã.  
Sasuke foi o seu acompanhante.  
Naquela noite, também, Sasuke a beijou. E ficou surpreso por ser correspondido.  
Sasuke soube naquele momento que, assim como ele, Hinata também passou a sentir esta vulnerabilidade.  
E, mais do que tudo, Sasuke soube que ambos gostavam de se sentir fracos.

* * *

**N/A: **geeeeente, isso ficou totalmente diferente do que eu imaginava que seria. Mas, eu gostei. E espero que também gostem. Enfim... Escrevi o tablet. Sim, o evernote me salvou muitas vezes, amados. "Mas, Dree, por que você etá nos falando isso?". Simples: eu não revisei direito. Estou morrendo de sono e terei que acordar cedo amanhã. Cismei que queria postar isso hoje, e aqui está. Depois dou uma revisada pra isso tudo ficar mais limpinho. Beijo, beijo, e até a próxima!

Críticas? Elogios? Aceito os dois!

Reviews para mais fanfics meigas e com finais estranhos, uhu!


End file.
